Sibling Rivalries
Sibling Rivalries (Series run: July 8, 2013 - September 24, 2018) is a comic series created by GTA Nerd. The series centers about an Irish-American family moving to Wisconsin from Vancouver, Canada, and meeting new people, but they also make enemies that want to get rid of them for good. The series debuted with "Hello, Wisconsin!" in July 2013, and since then has become quite successful. Three prequels were released in 2014, each explaining the events leading up to the first comic of the regular series. The series abruptly ended in April 2016 when GTA Nerd abandoned his comics due to personal issues, although the franchise briefly continued with the sequel series titled Sibling Rivalries: The Next Chapter, which had a short run from July 13 to November 21, 2017. Following the failure of TNC, the original SR series has returned with a sixth season in June 2018. As of the comic "Kate and Mark's Mall Madness" in August 2018, SR has become the longest running series in the T.J. Productions Comic Universe in terms of series run, at the time being five years and one month old, thus beating out the simple five-year run of the Cletus Comics series. GTA Nerd loves the series but has struggled to write comics after 2016 due to personal issues as well as school. The series ended again after the sixth season in September 2018 with a two-part series finale that he ended up not liking after looking back on it. GTA Nerd now has plans to bring the series back for a seventh season in 2020! Early Development (Prior To July 2013) While playing video games in 2013, GTA Nerd had found his favorite characters in Grand Theft Auto IV: The five siblings of the McReary Family. He wanted to make a comic with characters named after the family. However, there were many different ideas on how to make the comic, the main one being the Cletus Comics special "Meet The McRearys". In the said comic, the McRearys were robots who were very odd brothers. Also, Kate was not created in robot form yet. Eventually, this comic was scrapped, and later GTA Nerd tried making them teenage humans in a That '70s Show - type comic series. Their ages were then lowered, and the final idea was a comic series titled "Sibling Rivalries", and the characters became a young family of siblings, with Kate finally added to the series. 2013 The first comic of the series, Hello, Wisconsin!, was released on July 8 this year, and when it was finished, GTA Nerd saw the series as sucessful, and kept making new comics for the series. SR was so sucessful it soared past its sister series, Cletus Comics, which was older and created three years before SR. Throughout the first year of the series, many different cool characters were introduced, from the betrayer Joel Gonzales to the injured Tony Gonzales to the popular partygoer Salvador Real Arrayga. Season 1 totaled up to a perfect total of 10 comics, and everything was great, until Season 2 rolled along about two months after. The said character Salvador Real was added to the main cast, and is the second addition- after Angel Chacon in Season 1. Sadly, DR4L's ratings went down, giving Cletus Comics a chance to soar past SR. Although ratings went down, with a little magic, GTA Nerd made the new addition to the main cast a good thing, bringing SR back to the top! In Season 2, other new characters were added to the series, which shines more light on the siblings' popularity. 2014 The series did quite well in its second year, with the conclusion of Season 2 and the beginning of Season 3. However, this is the shortest season of the series, with only four comics. Season 3 does, however, have the series' first special comic, a crossover with Cletus Comics titled Meet The Robots!. Shortly after the special, Season 4 began, which is supposed to be the biggest, longest season of the series. Three prequels were made for the series in 2014, titled Sibling Rivalries: Vancouver Stories, Sibling Rivalries: Salvador Real's Adventures, and Sibling Rivalries: The Introduction. The first two prequels are standalone adventures starring new character Jason Parker, and Salvador Real Arrayga from the main series, respectively. The third and shortest prequel of all details the events that occur prior to the first comic of the series, explaining how the McReary family and Salvador and his friends moving to Wisconsin, and also explaining Jason Parker's future of his football career. 2015 2015 is currently SR's most successful year, with the second half of Season 3 and the entire Season 4 being written this year. The series begins its third year with it's debut comic "House Party" in January. After a five-month hiatus, GTA Nerd returns to the series with the second comic of the year. "The Pool Date". The series' second special comic, Like Father, Like Sons (And Daughter), was released at the end of July 2015. The comic introduced a new addition to the main cast, Hector Wilson, the love interest and eventually the second husband of Maureen McReary. Hector would become the new father of the five McReary siblings - since the death of their biological father in July 2006. Later in 2015, the siblings would gain a new baby half-brother from Maureen and Hector, named Aiden Wilson. 2016 In early 2016, the author wrote six comics for the series ("Straight Outta Green Bay" - "ApRiL fOoLs DaY: wIsCoNsIn StYlE!"). They are all part of the current Season 5. However, four of the comics were actually written for the series's sixth season (which began after "Best Frenemies"), but GTA Nerd delayed Season 6 and made the comics Season 5 property. After doing this, Season 5 now has eight total comics rather than just four (which is the amount of comics that Season 3 had as well). Despite Season 6 being delayed, GTA Nerd will restart the new season possibly later in the year, following the series's summer hiatus. He took a break from SR partially to work on his new project, Turner's Second Chance, and also due to personal issues. 2017 Cancellation Currently, there are no comics released in the 2017 year. The series's sixth season is speculated to begin sometime this year, as it was delayed last year when GTA Nerd suffered some personal problems. Now that he is back on his feet, the future of the series is unknown, as nothing has been released since April 2016 (the latest comic to date was "ApRiL fOoLs DaY: wIsCoNsIn StYlE!"). GTA Nerd has said he will try to focus on finishing Turner's Second Chance (which he has been slacking on, but it should be completed before the year is over). He has said nothing about SR or Cletus Comics continuing this year. It is possible that they may both be cancelled soon as he will have too much to work with. However, he will give it a few more months, and if neither series releases another comic, then he will confirm both SR and CC as cancelled. As of February 2017, CC has officially been cancelled due to three years of suffering, and SR has been placed on cancelled status as well. This means the series is cancelled, but that may be subject to change, with there still being a small chance of the series returning, unlike CC. Still, there is no news about another season being made as of now. The series has officially ended due to the announcement of the sequel series Sibling Rivalries: The Next Chapter, which will follow the same continuity as the original series and follows a new storyline. Also, this new series features the characters having aged by four years (now matching their present day ages as of August 2016). The series focuses on Packie (aged 14) and his adventures as a freshman through high school. Rather than featuring only the McReary siblings, this new series will simultaneously feature two sets of main casts: the original siblings, and Packie's group of new high school friends, though the latter takes center stage more. 2018 Revival TNC only ran for six months in 2017, from July 13 to November 21, with only nine comics. The series suffered and GTA Nerd was unhappy with it. The series was confirmed to be cancelled on March 18, 2018, and on that same day he announced that the original SR series will be revived with a sixth season that made its debut on June 13, 2018. As of now he is working on new comics and bringing the franchise back to its old days. The events of TNC are also confirmed to be non-canon with the original series. Following the conclusion from the sixth season, GTA Nerd had abandoned the series again. After no comics in 2019, there will be a revival in 2020. Character Designs Sibling Rivalries features an entire human cast, because of the author eventually learning how to draw humans in his comics. Although humans appeared in earlier GTA Nerd-written stories and comics, their designs were improved for this series. Humans in SR look similar to the humans seen in the cancelled franchise The Brotherly Bond, although they were given necks and their sizes differed depending on how old the character is (this is shown more in new 2015 comics). To keep characters simple to draw, all humans pretty much look the same, with clothing and hair being the only ways to tell a character apart. Each human has their own set of trademark clothes that they wear in mostly every comic that they appear in (with the only exception being Salvador Martinez, who is seen with a different outfit in each of his appearances). Tony Gonzales is unique for being the first character to wear crutches after he broke his foot prior to the series starting. However, the author said that creating Tony has been complicated, but has become easier over time. Main Cast Note: S stands for "season" and C stands for "comic". The five McReary siblings were the only characters in the franchise to appear in every comic. Among this, Packie and Gerry were the only siblings to have a speaking role in every comic. Trivia * Sibling Rivalries: Salvador Real's Adventures, "Like Father, Like Sons (And Daughter)", and "Satellite Screw-Up" all hold the record for longest prequel (62 pages total), longest special comic (30 pages total), and longest normal comic of the main series (22 pages), respectively. * Despite the name of the series suggesting otherwise, in the actual comics none of the McReary siblings fight with each other, and they all seem to along. There are, of course, several comics where the siblings are seen arguing with each other (such as "Best Brother"). * Most of the characters in the series are shown to have brothers and/or sisters. * This is GTA Nerd's first series to have an entire human cast. **SR is also notable for being the only series besides Cletus Comics to survive for more than one year. Although it is the second longest-running comic series, it still has never beat the 73 stories that "M-O, WALL-E, EVE, and Chiquita" (GTA Nerd's very first series) had. CC surpassed this with its 74th comic "Blackout!", on December 1, 2012. * The McReary siblings were originally going to be teenagers, but GTA Nerd changed them to kids (although Francis is 14). * The series contains many references to That '70s Show. Some include: **The name of the first comic, Hello, Wisconsin!, is a reference to the end of the theme song, when someone shouts "Hello, Wisconsin!". **Both the comic series and the TV show take place in Wisconsin. **The McRearys move to Wisconsin from Canada. In the episode Canadian Road Trip, Eric and the gang drive from Wisconsin to Canada to get some beer. The comic series would have originally been similar to the TV show (albeit more kid-friendly), however many changes were made to the final project. * Seven of the series' comics were released on the exact same day as five popular TV shows aired their pilot/first episodes: **"Do You Get The Message?" (released March 27, 2014) was released 4 years after the pilot episode of Victorious. **"Locker 239" (released August 23, 2013) was released 15 years after the pilot episode of That '70s Show. **"Patrick McReary: School President" and "Wouldn't It Be Nice?" (released September 8, 2014 and 2015 respectively) were released 7-8 years after the pilot episode of iCarly. **"Yearning to be Young" (released September 30, 2013) was released 53 years after the pilot episode of The Flinstones. **"Brothers For Life" (released September 24, 2018) was released 11 years after the pilot episode of The Big Bang Theory. * Although times and dates still go by like they do in real life, none of the characters will ever age, and will stay the same age they were in 2013 for the rest of the series. This is a complete contrast from Cletus Comics, as characters from that series still age. **Tony Gonzales, a character that had broke his foot prior to the series starting in 2013, still wears his crutches in 2015, even though by now his foot will have already been healed. However, DR4L did not want to change the character, because having him walk around with crutches made him unique to the franchise. This means Tony will still wear his crutches and have a broken foot for the rest of the series. * From Season 3 on, the series had a new logo, compared to the original "bubble letter" design that was used in Seasons 1 and 2. Season 4 also introduced an improved logo. * The signature color of the series is blue, compared to that of Cletus Comics ''which has yellow. The color blue is used in the new logo, and in the artwork for MTR. Also, the three prequels also have their own unique signature color that is used on their title pages. **Sibling Rivalries: Salvador Real's Adventures'' uses silver. **''Sibling Rivalries: Vancouver Stories'' uses green. **Although it does not appear anywhere, Sibling Rivalries: The Introduction uses white. See Also * Sibling Rivalries/List of Cancelled Comics * Sibling Rivalries/Ideas For Future Comics References Category:Comic serie [[Category:Dimitris-Random Wiki Category:Sibling Rivalries